Music Man
Main = is a cymbal-crashing animatronic who first appeared in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Physical Appearance Music Man is an animatronic with an extremely static facial expression. He has two large black eyes, purple rosy cheeks, a large pink nose, two pink eyebrows, a purple cleft chin, and a long row of teeth. He has six legs which resemble the legs of a spider on a round body. His pink and white striped torso contains a speaker like most of the funtime animatronics do with 2 smaller speakers above and below and has a funtime-styled appearance, but has no sign of face-plates or detachable casing. He also holds a cymbal in each of his hands and wears a black top hat with a white stripe. Personality As with Funtime Freddy, Music Man has an upbeat and energetic attitude, based in Ultimate Custom Night. He also has a tendency to clash his cymbals as a compulsive habit, as evident by the cymbal crashing noises whenever he is active. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator He is one of the purchasable products for the Catalog. Music Man is labelled in the "Rare Finds Auction" section of the catalog, and can also be unlocked for free by fishing him out of the "Ballpit Tower" minigame. Classified as a "Heavy" Animatronic and in the "Very Good" item condition, Music Man is priced at $19,000. His stats are as follows: *'Atmosphere:' 0 *'Health and Safety:' 0 *'Entertainment:' 9 *'Bonus Revenue:' 0 *'Liability Risk:' 1 To unlock the "Posh Pizzeria" achievement, the player must purchase Music Man, along with El Chip and Funtime Chica for the stage. Ultimate Custom Night Music Man returned in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Music Man is directly behind the player when he's active, and he's sound sensitive. If the player makes noise, then Music Man will begin to crash his cymbals together. The more noise the player makes, the faster Music Man will crash his cymbals, until he eventually jumpscares the player. The following things can annoy Music Man and induce progress towards his jumpscare: *The fan. *Phantom Mangle's garbles. *Mangle's garbles. *Phone Guy's calls. *Any devices on the Monitor (except the Silent Ventilation and the Global Music Box). *Lolbit's pop-up. To soothe Music Man, the player can reduce the noise level and/or prevent noise-making animatronics by: *Putting down the monitor or changing camera maps before Phantom Mangle can appear in the office. *Reducing usage of the fan. *Muting Phone Guy as quickly as possible. *Snaring Mangle with the vent snares before it reaches the vent door. *Reducing usage of devices from the monitor. *Typing "L-O-L" to remove Lolbit. Doing these actions will make Music Man slow down the cymbal crashing until he eventually stops. The challenges in which Music Man is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 1 *Chaos 2 *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator FFPS_Music_Man_Idle.gif|Music Man on stage. Helpy-Ballpit-Tower-lose2.png|Music Man appearing in the "Ballpit Tower" minigame. Music_Man_Icon.png|Music Man's selection icon. Posh_Pizzeria.png|Music Man as seen in the "Posh Pizzeria" achievement badge. Ultimate Custom Night FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Music Man as he's introduced in the character menu teaser for Ultimate Custom Night. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night Quotes Sounds |-|Trivia = General *Matthew Curtis, the voice actor of Music Man, released several videos of songs performing with his Music Man voice: ** "Pure Imagination" from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. ** "Hush a By Mountain" from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. ** "Put on a Happy Face" from '' Bye Bye Birdie''. ** "Good Company" from Oliver and Company. ** "Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel. **"Mad World" by Roland Orzabal. **"My Way" by Jacques Revaux. **"Come Little Children" by James Horner and Brock Walsh. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Seen when catching Music Man during the "Ballpit Tower" minigame, his hat clips through the ballpit's cylinder. Ultimate Custom Night *Music Man is the only "Posh Pizzeria" animatronic that can actually kill the player, as El Chip and Funtime Chica serve merely as distractions. **He is also the only one of them that appears in his real form rather than artwork. *The sound he makes when jumpscaring the player is the jumpscare sound from the original Five Nights at Freddy's, unlike other animatronics in the game who originally appeared in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. * Music Man's voice lines are backed by a short beat. This is the same sound the Mimic Ball in FNaF World makes upon being summoned. **In addition, all but two of Music Man's death quotes are references to him being sound sensitive in this game. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night